<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lean on Me by DarkerParts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406012">Lean on Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts'>DarkerParts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But that's okay because he has a caring boyfriend, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo, soonyoung is hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A is mad because person B hurts himself but still takes care of person B because he loves him.</p><p>Or alternatively Soonyoung was hurt and Jihoon still took care of him even though he's mad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lean on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi? Uhm I just wrote this out of nowhere because I'm practicing my writing. I don't think this has a plot. I just wrote it because I need comfort. That's all 🙈🙈🙈</p><p>This fic has been translated to Vietnamese by @CocoisHWist.</p><p>Link: https://lsdj1522.wordpress.com/2020/07/14/transfic-lean-on-me/amp/?__twitter_impression=true</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung knew it was his fault. His shoulder has been aching for days but he actually thought he'd get through the concert before he can attend to it or give it some attention. Afterall, they already discussed that Manila is their last tour stop for <em>Ode To you.</em></p><p> </p><p>It was such a shame, really. Soonyoung loves performing. Hell, he too agrees that he is born for the stage. That's his place in the world and that's where he shines the brightest. It's just sad that they won't be able to continue the tour. There's a lot of carats waiting for them and he's looking forward on flying to another great country and just...absorb the energy and vibe they're willing to give him. But because of the pandemic, their world tour was put on a halt.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, there's a part of him that was relieved at the announcement. He just have one night more to go before he can finally rest. Before they can finally rest. He can go to the hospital, get his shoulder checked and then go home to see his family. Soonyoung has it all planned out.</p><p> </p><p>Until he disregarded the obscene words his body, especially his shoulder, has been screaming at him and instead drowned himself with the screams of his beloved fans. He feeds on it. Let it take over and forgetting about the aches in his body. That is until his shoulder dislocated in the middle of the concert. Not just once, or twice. But three fucking times that the last time, he hit the metal bars down the stage. Now it's not just his shoulder that's the problem, his wrist and elbow also shooting hot white pain all over his body. He wanted to scream or to faint, but he knew that it would alarm the members and the managers (<em>and also it might get caught on the camera used for the docu-series and this is something he'll fight for just to keep it away from every carats' knowledge</em>). He counted one to ten, keeping his tears in check and making sure that his expression is controlled to not show any unnecessary pain before tapping a manager and telling him what happened.</p><p> </p><p>For the third time, the staffs asked him to not continue. Afterall, the concert is about to end. They're near the encore. But that's exactly why he can't just suddenly leave. He wants to finish this. They're already missing a member. It's his job as a performance leader to make sure that he fills in the gaps. And if he leave now, well, won't that be just so disappointing? So with a firm resolution, he said no. They used muscle tape to atleast subdue the pain and the swelling. Soonyoung can feel the pain whenever he moves his shoulder but he just gotta swallow it down. Few more songs, and they're done. That's it. He can cry afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey in this positionㅡ" Joshua wasn't able to finish his question because as soon as he grabbed Soonyoung's arm, he hissed and gritted his teeth in pain. Making the other members in close vicinity to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're injured" Joshua stated. Making the others look at him in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, hyung" He beamed at his members, subtly moving his arm out of range. But then somebody grabbed it. Making him howl in pain, almost doubling over on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, Soonyoung?!" Jihoon immediately softened his hold. Taking his arm gently and examining it.</p><p> </p><p>"I...was careless. Really, it's okay. I got this. We only have 10 minutes mark, we should all move to position" The other members heeded and obeyed him fairly quick. Only giving him look of concerns and patting him on his good shoulder. But Jihoon stayed where he is.</p><p> </p><p>"You already dislocated your shoulder two times, maybe this is enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Three"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jihoon looked at him with confusion all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>"It's three times. It got dislocated as I was changing into this shirt and then I injured my hand" Soonyoung told him honestly. Because he can't lie to him as a performer. And as a boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!" Almost all the staff flinched wen Jihoon shouted. Good thing the carats outside are cheering so loudly it got lost in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"But it's okay. Just a few more songs and we're done. And then I'm going to have it checked" He insisted but Jihoon keeps shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I'm not letting you go up the stage again. You're injured-"</p><p> </p><p>"4 minutes. We only have 4 minutes. We don't have time to discuss and to change formations. Jihoon, I have to be on that stage!"</p><p> </p><p>"And what about you! What about your body! You can't even lift your shoulder!" Jihoon started to get angry. And Soonyoung knew how to calm him down. How to reason with him. But he's desperate. So he started to get irritated too.</p><p> </p><p>"And what about professionalism? Can you hear that? These people paid to see us perform. Perfectly. I'm not gonna rob them off of their worth just because of this stupid shoulder! I'm going up!" </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon just looked at him. The two of them glaring at each other, none of them wants to back down. But then the floor director called for a minute mark and so they have no choice but to move in position.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what, Kwon. You do you. I'm out of here" Jihoon stormed to his original position. Anger rolling in waves out of his body. But Soonyoung just breathed in and closed his eyes. Blocking everything out (the argument, the members' concern, the pain) and focused on being Hoshi the idol.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can't even remember how the concert ended. He was too high of the adrenaline from the cheering of the crowd and of the pain from his shoulder everytime he even moves it a little bit. As soon as the last <em>Aju nice</em> was done and the screen closed over them, he can't help but grip the next person to him in a bruising way. Now that the performance is over, the pain is back in full force. Making him pant and lose his control over his body.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, you're okay. You're okay" Mingyu has to support him down. Almost all of his body weight pressing on Mingyu as they get down the stage and into the backstage where their staffs and managers are waiting. And as soon as the manager got near him, he all but slumped his body to him. Too tired and too in pain. He let his body collapsed and the last thing he saw was a blurry image of Jihoon running over to him.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up, he's already in a hospital bed and his arm is in a cast. He sighed. Just imagining the amount of scolding from his members, and from Seungcheol hyung is enough to make him want to not wake up again. And then he remembered his angry boyfriend...wow, his life is so eventful. He groaned. He's too tired to deal with all of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Soonyoung? Are you awake?" He opened his eyes in surprise when he heard Jihoon's voice. And there he is, standing beside his bed and oh, Soonyoung didn't notice that... Jihoon is holding his good hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi?" He sheepishly greeted and Jihoon let out a relieved sigh. Sitting on the bed and resting his head on Soonyoung's chest. That was nice. Soonyoung wants to bury his hand on his hair and pat his head but he can't do that when one of his hands is in a cast and the other is held tightly by the man himself.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Soonyoung hummed at the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. How bad was it?" He asked, Jihoon still hasn't changed his position and Soonyoung wonders if it might make Jihoon's back ache. The way he bends over just to rest against him doesn't look particularly comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"The cast stays for two weeks but the doctor advised not to use your hand and shoulder for a month or more. Good thing it's our break. We can discharge you as soon as you're ready to leave" Jihoon mumbled and finally sat up straight. Looking at him directly that made him avoid his eyes. He really doesn't want a confrontation right now. But he knows he also can't put off their fight.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go then. What happened to our flight?"</p><p> </p><p>"Moved. Tomorrow afternoon. So you can still sleep it off when we get to the hotel" Soonyoung hummed. He tried to sit up which alarmed Jihoon. Making him stand and help him to adjust in a new position until he's all up.</p><p> </p><p>"Love...are you still mad at me?" He asked, intertwining his hand with Jihoon's.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes" Jihoon answered in a beat. He's an awfully honest person. "Absolutely. But I'm tired, and you still need to rest. We can fight once we return home"</p><p> </p><p>And jihoon is a man of his words. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn't fight. But that's because they barely talk too. After he got discharged, he slept in the car. Then after arriving at the hotel, Jihoon basically forced him to sleep again. He also slept through the flight back to Korea. And then sleep some more once they got to the dorm. The only good thing was that even though he was unconscious for the most part, he knew Jihoon was right there besides him. Jihoon let him lean on him when he slept at the car. Jihoon was hugging him when he woke up in the hotel, and he was all wrapped up to him on the plane. </p><p> </p><p>Now fully waking up a day after arriving back home, Jihoon is still in bed with him. He was sitting with his back on the headboard, a laptop perched on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning" To his surprise, Jihoon immediately looked at him.</p><p>"Nobody cooked for breakfast. What do you want to eat? I'm gonna order it" Jihoon took his phone and immediately opened a food delivery app. Instead of answering him, Soonyoung scoot carefully towards him. Wrapping his good arm around Jihoon's hip.</p><p>"Are we still gonna fight?" Soonyoung asked looking at Jihoon.</p><p>"I'm still mad"</p><p>"I'm sorry. It's just we really have no choice at that time."</p><p>"Wrong answer." Jihoon removed his arm and put the laptop on the side table. He stood up and Soonyoung panicked that he's gonna leave. But he just stood there. Looking down at him and oh... Soonyoung knows that look.</p><p> </p><p>It's the calm before the storm. It's Jihoon's '<em>I'm unfiltering my mouth so you better shut up until im done</em>' burst out kind-of anger. So Soonyoung sat up, waiting with his ears open.</p><p> </p><p>"We do have a choice, Soonyoung. We're seventeen! We could've made it work. We could've pulled you off the stage and still manage to run the show. You were hurt. Physically. Badly. Soonyoung you're gonna be out of game for a month! A month! Nice timing with the pandemic and all, but still. What if you weren't lucky and finally hurt yourself beyond repair?! Professionalism?! Bullshit. You could've destroyed your shoulder for good!" </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung bit his lip. Mumbling a simple sorry because he knows Jihoon is still not done.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the one who always brag about our teamwork. Then why didn't you trust it the moment you needed it? We were right there Soonyoung. I was right there. And yet you didn't listen to me and used the concert as a fucking excuse which is such an asshole move. I understand that you're a leader. But I'm a leader too! Hell, Soonyoung the two of us are great leaders because we trust each other. We got each other's back. And yet you didn't let me help!"</p><p> </p><p>There are tears already on Jihoon's eyes. Making Soonyoung stand up but Jihoon just stepped back. He sighed and sat back down. He knows there's more Jihoon has to let out.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you even imagine how I felt when I saw you faint right after the concert?! I saw you faint! And all because your stupid ass won't listen to me and let me help in the first place! Soonyoung, I'm your boyfriend! And I watched you perform on that stage with pain written all over your face. Yes, it's not obvious to the fans, but I've got you memorized. To me is was like a glaring red light, and do you know how painful that was?! It was torture, that is" </p><p> </p><p>When Jihoon finished, he was already crying. All of his emotions mixing in his head. He's mad, he's worried, he's scared. And he's hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"I....I'm sorry" Soonyoung doesn't know what to say. He doesn't have an excuse. He finally realized how selfish his decision was that night. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how your sorry can cut it off this time around" Jihoon mumbled and finally left the room. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung wanted to follow him. To ask for forgiveness, to beg for him. To tell him that he's sorry and that he should've listened. But he knows Jihoon needs space. Needs to remove all the negative feelings he has so that he'll be able to forgive. </p><p> </p><p>When Jihoon returned back to the room, it's with Soonyoung's favorite food and they ate together in silence. Just like the past few days, Jihoon stayed with him. Always close, always ready for anything Soonyoung needs. But he doesn't talk to him.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung sighed at the mirror. Contemplating on how to remove his cast and shirt so he can take a bath. Or maybe he can leave it on? And just use a scissor later? No. Jihoon would kill him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right. Jihoon. There's an option he can use. Giving up, he got out of the bathroom to stand infront of Jihoon who's currently having a writing session with the hip hop unit on their dorm. Refusing to go far from Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon" He called and Jihoon only hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to take a bath" Jihoon whipped his head to glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Please? I feel so gross? I....can you help me?" At first Soonyoung thought that his request has fallen on deaf ears when Jihoon left the room. His other members just gave him pitiful looks and smiles. But then Jihoon returned with towels on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon prepared a bath. Filling the tub with warm water and putting the shampoo on the floor for easy access. </p><p> </p><p>"Sit down" Jihoon pointed on the closed lid of the toilet and Soonyoung obeyed immediately. Staring at Jihoon as he slowly and carefully remove his cast.</p><p> </p><p>These are the moments where he strongly feels for the other man. He can't believe how lucky he is that Jihoon returned his feelings. That Jihoon belongs to him, and that he belongs to Jihoon. And that even though Jihoon's mad at him, he still takes care of him without hesitation. Soonyoung doesn't know how to repay Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Without a prompt, he kissed Jihoon's shoulder. As it was the closest to him. He smiled when Jihoon didn't flinch. Or when he didn't pushed him away. So he planted another kiss. And another until Jihoon glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm doing something here" Jihoon mumbled. And Soonyoung just beamed at him. Once the cast was off. Jihoon removed his clothes. Even his underwear and ordered him to go inside the tub. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, love" He mumbled, submerging his body down the water up until the water reached his lips. He thought that Jihoon would leave after that. But Jihoon simply sat down on the edge of the tub and started to latter shampoo on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent. But it was relaxing too. Jihoon massaging his scalp gently and the warm water was so good on his muscles. After a few minutes, Jihoon took a washcloth and ordered him to sit up. Soonyoung obeyed. Pulling his legs close to his chest and putting his head sideways on his knees so he can watch Jihoon as the man rub his back.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you" Soonyoung mumbled. Because he does. He loves Jihoon so much. He loves him when he's all smile and happy. Or when he's frustrated and sad. Or when he's mad. He's in love with all versions of Jihoon. In love with every ticks and flaws. In love with everything that he is and everything that he's not. In love with all of him with everything that he's got. If seventeen is his family, Jihoon is his <em>home</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. Because I was stubborn. Because I chose to risk it all than to think of how everyone would feel around me. Of how the members, the staffs and fans would worry about me. I'm sorry because I was selfish. I chose to close my ears and decided on my own without consulting you guys even though it would affect the whole team. I'm sorry because I made you feel like I don't trust you. But I do, Ji." Soonyoung sniffled. He thought that there would be another round of scolding, another argument. But Jihoon simply smiled at him and leaned down to peck his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for realizing your mistakes. I'm sorry for not talking to you. But I wanted you to understand the situation and for you to reflect on your actions." Jihoon wiped away the tears that falls from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not mad anymore?" He asked Jihoon. And Jihoon gave him a soft smile that melted his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"You know me. Once I burst out then that's done. I just really wanted you to think, you know?"</p><p> </p><p> "I love you" Soonyoung repeated. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you too. Even though you're really stupid sometimes." Soonyoung chuckled at that and Jihoon once again leaned in to kiss him. This time a little bit longer, a lot sweeter. Soonyoung basked on it. Feeling high from just a simple kiss. But it's Jihoon. And he has always been a willing addict when it comes to him. He doesn't mind being high if it's Jihoon because he knows the other man would catch him the moment he falls. Because it's Jihoon. And that's all he ever needs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(<em>BONUS</em>)</p><p>Later that night, and they're both ready for bed. Jihoon suddenly laughed out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the joke?" He pouted, scooting close to him until he can hug him with his good arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I just found the best punishment for that stunt you pulled off" Soonyoung scrunched his nose with the mention of punishment but mehhh, he did this to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smirked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"No sex for a month"</p><p> </p><p>And damn...that was...that is definitely a hardass punishment. He whined.</p><p> </p><p>"But Jihoonie! That's too long! And we're on quarantine! What's the best way to pass the time more than sex?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your fault. It's not like you can move anyway. Your arm is on a cast, Kwon"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but you can still ride me"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"As if. But maybe if you're good. I might just reward you sometimes"</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung groaned at that while Jihoon laughed at his misery. But seriously, he can't be too mad about that. Afterall, it's just a month. Atleast Jihoon isn't mad anymore and is now kissing him.</p><p>
  <em>He still counts that as a win.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed that and visit my twitter if you want more soonhoon stuffs;<br/>@WeShipAndWeSail</p><p>Stay safe and keep smiling 💖💖💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>